Some Friend You Are
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: When Master Fung's Niece Come To Visit, It's All But Nice. Something Is Wrong At The Xiaolin Temple And It's Up To Kimiko and Rai To Figure Out What *FIXED 12/27/2012*
1. The Meeting

_(Hello Again My Fiends I Am Happy To Introduce My Very First Xiaolin Showdown Fan Fic! Please Read and Review) _Xiaolin Showdown was created by Christy Hui**_ SideNote: Raimundo's got a thing for Kamiko and vasversa_**

* * *

**Chapter ONE: The Meeting**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Xiaolin Temple; Master Fung had let the monks take a few days off so they were doing their own thing. Omi was practicing with the Shang Gong Wu, Clay was practicing his rope tricks. Kimiko was texting people with her PDA, and trying to get a hold of her dad who was always traveling, and Raimundo was lying under a tree enjoying the day. Today going to be a special day, unbeknownst to them, Master Fung came to where the grass meets the concrete of the temple, he had an announcement.

"Attention young dragons, I have a surprise for you all." He started "Yea it's a real hoot!" Dojo added. They ran up and stood in a line.

"What is Master Fung? Is it a pet cow?" Clay asked

"No..." he responded

"It's a trip to the beach?" Rai asked

"Sorry Raimundo, it is not." Dojo said

"Is it a new computer lab in the temple?" Kimiko asked

"No Kimiko. It's not that either."

"Oh I know what it is! It is a party! Yes?" Omi stated

"Sorry, no. All good guesses my young dragons, the surprise is a visitor. My niece, Mekky will be staying here for two weeks." Master Fung slightly moved to the side to reveal a girl that was apparently standing behind him the whole time. She was about Kimiko's age and just as tall. She had short brown, which was pinned up in a ponytail, with hazel eyes. She wore a pink tank top and blue jeans.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Wait, this girl is Master Fung's niece?" Rai asked with a weird look on his face. _'I was excepting a little priestess chick.' _Raimundo made faces as he tried imagining what he thought a "Master Fung niece should look like."

A loud gong startled everyone, "Yes, please get aquatinted. Lunch is in an hour." He and Dojo walked by into the temple. They dragons turned around to look at their new visitor.

"So you guys are the Xaiolin dragons huh? Nice to meet you, uncle's told me lots about you guys, so let me guess." She started at the left and went down the line. "Clay."

"Nice ta meet ya pretty lady." he said tipping his hat.

Continuing down the line "Omi."

"On behalf of all of us at the Xiaolin temple I welcome you here new friend." he said proudly shaking her and bowing

She knelt down and gave Omi a hug," Aren't you the cutest little ball of cuteness ever!" Omi was stunned yet happy

Next in line, "Your name's Mekky, like the mouse?"He asked

"Rai, I'm guessing?"

It's Raimundo and please no hugs."

"Oh yes uncle has defiantly told me about you." she said with a wink of her eye.

Continuing down the line, "Oh my I'm not sure if I remember your name, but...but let my guess...um...Kiwi? Kinew? Kemosaby?"

"Actually, it's Kimiko." she said with an annoyed attitude.

"Oh right... Kimiko sorry, I'm so bad with names." Mekky said sarcastically, she sashayed her way over to a bench near the Kio pond and sat down, crossing her legs. "So like what do you guys do here anyway?" observing her new surroundings

"We protect the world from evil with these..." Omi said announced taking out a Shang gong wu.

"Oooo what's that?" she ask with a glitter look in hers

"It is the Golden Tiger Claws (_my favorite_) here watch." Omi insisted to show Mekky how to use them. "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" He slashed the air on the side of him, and then was suddenly behind her and then back again.

"Wow that's so cool. Can I use them?" she asked holding out a hand.

"I am sorry but only a Xiaolin warrior can use the golden tiger claws." he reject her by keeping them out of her reach.

Mekky got on one knee and patted Omi on the head, "Oh well I'm sure you could just let me see them for a really quick second?" in a really flirty voice

Taking the golden tiger claws from Omi, Mekky stood back up and started to place them on her hand when Kimiko stepped in, "Sorry Mekky but he's right only Xiaolin warriors can use the Shang gong wu." Kimiko took the golden tiger claws away, dusted them off and handed them to Raimundo, who was standing next to her.

Just when Mekky got up to say something, Master Fung came back outside. "Mekky, please let me show to your room. Young dragon, please prepare for lunch." She soon forgot about Kimiko and left with her uncle.

_'Don't like that girl, she's such a baka.'_ Kimiko and Rai thought

(A/N: "Baka" is Japanese for "stupid" or "dummy")


	2. That Night At Dinner

**Chapter TWO: That Night at Dinner**

* * *

"Okay my young charges, tonight is a special night. Do you know why?" They all shook their heads. "Well I can tell you that it's not a pet cow, a trip to the beach, a computer hook up or a party." They all put their head down in sadness. "Tonight is special because our guest gets to pick what we are having for dinner."

Kimiko looked up and saw Mekky smiling real big, "Let's see what do I feel I want to dinner?" she said scratching her face and pretending to think.

_'As long as she doesn't want fishy fish for dinner I'm okay with whatever',_ Kimiko thought. It was as though Mekky read her mind, because right after she thought that Mekky said,

"Let's have fish tonight!" Dojo suddenly come out with a huge platter of sushi, fish phyla and shrimp.

"Ah yes they say fish does good for the body" Omi said getting ready to chow down.

"Does a body good, Omi" Rai replied

"Yes that to." biting into a piece of sushi

Kimiko could believe it. "Fish! I can't stand fish it's so...so ew gross!"

"Aw but Kimi, like Omi said, it's good for you. And I've also heard that its brain food too." Mekky gloated as she bit into the biggest piece of shrimp she could find.

"First of all, _Nekky_, it's **Kimiko**. And secondly if you want to put all that toxins and mercury in your body's be my guest."With that she excused herself from the table and went to her room. Later on Kimiko was sitting at her computer desk when heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" It was Raimundo.

"Hey are you okay? You ran from the table like you saw a monster!"

"Yea I'm okay, it's just I hate fish food. It smells like toilet water and it taste like...fish ew!" she made a weird face in disapproval

"Um...yea so..." sitting on her bed "What are you going to eat for dinner?"

"I'm ordering pizza over the internet, a sausage and anchovy free pizza."

"Well I see you got dinner plans already so I guess I better go then" he said opening the door.

"Wait Rai," he turned and looked at her "I could use some help eating this pizza." grinning nervously, "They had a special going on, I get a free liter of coke if I get a large." He turned back and closed to door behind him.

"Wow I have to admit that was a lot better that fishy sushi." Raimundo exhaled rubbing his stomach indicating he was full. He and Kimiko had stay in her room eating pizza and talking about their lives before they moved into the temple. It was the first time they were alone being friends like this.

"See I told you. Nothing can compare with the delightful taste of pizza." Kimiko got up and started cleaning the pizza box up.

"Ha ha you sounded like Omi, _'fish does good for the body.'_"

"Speaking of Omi, what do you think of Mekky?"She asked rubbing her face.

"What does Omi have to do with Mekky?" Rai asked, he looked over at Kim, her eyes looked she need answer. She wanted him to be on her side. "Um...I think she's nice in her own special way...and is nice looking?

"Oh" putting her head and starting to walk towards the door.

"Why?" standing up and watching her

"I was...just...asking...cause well..." Kimiko was grasping the door knock to her room, she didn't want to talk about her anymore, _'He thinks she pretty. That's really no surprise…'_

"What?" slowly getting close to her, even standing behind her he could tell that her head was slowly descending towards her chest. Rai grabbed her shoulder and gently turned her around to face him, he took the pizza box out of her hands and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Just...to...you know...ask you a question" trying to avoid him, not him, his eyes. Those dark emerald pool would make anybody spills there guts.

"There's a reason you asked, Kim." he said almost in her face. There was only a hand full of people that was allowed to call her that, Raimundo really wasn't considered one of them, but at the moment he and his body were so close to hers she wasn't in the right mind to call him out on it.

"Well Omi and Clay were interested so I want-"

"Wanted to know if I liked her too" he finished; he arrested her chin in his finger and leveled up to his body and then his face. Trying to avoid eye contact, but looking up in his eyes anyway

_'Rai is really close, is he? He is, he's...he's going to kiss me!' _Indeed he was getting closer, Raimundo managed to use his right hand to travel down from Kimiko's shoulders to her arms to holding her hand.

"Hey ya'll lights out in 20!" it was Clay who knocked on the door as he went past. The moment was gone 'damn that Clay, just wait 'til tomorrow!' he thought and then let go of Kimiko's hand and shoulder and started for the door. He stopped at the door frame.

"Well hey thanks for dinner." he said grabbing the empty pizza box. "Don't worry, she ain't that cute!"

"No problem, anytime. Thanks Rai…"

With that he shot her a cute smile and left, and she was alone in her room to gather her thoughts, _'Oh my gosh that was intense! Raimundo almost kissed me! I can't believe it wow!'_ She grabbed her pillow and jumped on her bed and laid there giggling.

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

So close...SO FRECKIN CLOSE. Just wait till I see Clay tomorrow I'm going to...DAMN HIM! He headed for the outside to throw the pizza box away.

(A/N: I was having trouble editing this fiction, and then I remembered that it's mine and I can do whatever I want with it!)


	3. Despeption

**Chapter THREE: Deception** _(A/N: It's Been One Week Since Mekky's been there)_

* * *

It was pretty average day at the temple and nothing special was going on, surprisingly. Kimiko was on her to practice when she heard something from around the corner, from where the Shang gong Wu was stored. _'That sounds like Clay and Meeky.'_ By the looks of it Mekky had Clay pinned to the wall and was flirting him. _'What is she doing?'_ she thought as she watched the two of them

"Wow and you defeated that witch ghost thingy all by yourself? Wow you must be a real Xiaolin warrior!" she added stroking his face with her index finger in a flirty way.

"Well I did have a lot of help from my other partners, ya know." adjusting his hat. Clay had never been this close to a girl before, except for his sister, Jesse. She was close, really close

"Yeah, but you're probably the brains of the whole outfit huh?" she slowly moved in for a long kiss and quickly pulled herself away. "See ya later." She winking and ran off.

Kimiko just stood there and watched her walk away and Clay just stunned. _'He's so stupid, she was about to kiss him and he just stood there! That baka how could she just do that!'_

It was time for practice and everybody was present and accounted for except for Omi and Mekky, "My young dragons where is Omi?" Master Fung asked

"Yea he's usually the first here, even before we are" Dojo added

"Yea and Mekky's gone too." Kimiko stated, she didn't trust her at all and if Omi was gone Mekky probably had something to do with it.

"Don't worry Master, we'll look for them!" Raimundo exclaimed, he grabbed Kimiko's forearm and pulled her close to him. Master Fung nodded and went back inside for the time being. Master Fung didn't like to practice with the whole time there.

"Okay we'll look for Mekky, and you go look for Omi okay Clay? Come on, dude! You're walking like a zombie!"

"Okay whatever." They broke up and went their separate ways. Kimiko was still in shock that Raimundo volunteered her to look for Mekky, but was more concerned that he was still holding on to her arm. She was about to say something, but by she heard another sound around the corner of the temple...

"Wow and you beat that stupid idiot guy all by yourself? You must be a great Xiaolin warrior!" It and Mekky and Omi.

"Well I am pretty great, but I must admit I could not do it without my friends. I have to say they boulder!"

"That's 'rock' Omi!" Rai shouted behind the two. "What are you doing here, man? Did you forget we have practice right now?" Raimundo and Kimiko walked up to the two.

"You are correct Raimundo. Well I must be getting to prac-" Omi couldn't finish his sentence before Mekky planted a big one on his lips.

Kimiko felt jealousy and anger enrage her head, _'That baka she's add it again!'_ Before she knew Mekky was gone and Omi just stood there stunned. Raimundo had to back off Kimiko, she was literly on fire. She finally came from out of her craze and saw that Raimunod was doing everything he could to wake up Omi, nothing worked.

_"Hey Clay heads up!" It was too late he got hit in the face with Rai's tornado twister. "Dude are okay?" he walked over to him and helped pick him up. Dude that was awesome! You fell like a brick!" As Raimundo stood there laughing as Clay walked off with a stupid look on his face._

_"Okay little monk dude, show me what you got!" Kimiko was in fighting stance and Omi was...was just in a stance. "Omi! Come on let's fight!" Nothing he just stood there with a stupid look on his face._

_Kimiko stood there watching Omi as he too walked away, next thing she knows Rai is standing next to her, "What's up with those two?"_

_"I don't know, wanna spar?" looking down at her_

_"Sure why not."_

Kimiko was heading down the hall to freshen up when she saw two figures in front of her in the next room she was about to pass.

"So you beat up that witch ghost thingy and that idiot all by yourself? You must be a great Xiaolin warrior." It was Mekky again, this time she was clinging to Raimundo's arm. Kimiko found a place at the corner of the wall good enough to hear pretty well.

"I am good if I do say so myself, but I do have my team though." he said with a smirk

"Yeah but you're probably the brains of the whole outfit right? No." She went go of his arm and walked around him. Taking in his whole body type, before latching onto his arm again. "You're the one with all the strength right?"

"No, actually Kimiko is. She's really got the know-how for all our situations. And awe man never piss her off. She will flip!" trying to loosen her grip on him

"So you like her, yes?" letting go and walking away from him.

"(sweat drop) Well...um she's...um...and...well..."

"Oh whatever!" walking back and putting her arms round his neck. "You have me now so you just forget about old stupid Kimosoby" Mekky banged her head on Rai's chest and squeezed him tighter.

"Wait! Are you crazy...?" he said trying to get away but was caught in a death grip

"Yea I am...about you!" She lifted her head up and batted her eyelashes as she was closing in for a kiss.

"Youre Master Fung's neice! Isn't that like incest or something?" Now using all of his pwer to release her from him.

"We're not related!"

"Look Mekky I don't like you like that..." Raimundo finally was able to get his arm from around them and took a few steps back, putting space between them "Now that I think about... I just don't like you." he said smirking

_'YES! GO RAI! GO RAI!'_ Kimiko thought cheering him on, still listening.

"Are…you…rejecting…me?" Mekky stepped back and shaved her fisted hands down on her sides and stomped her foot.

"Yes...no no wait...yes! Your crazy girl!"

"Fine have it your way" she started walking off, but turned back around "your loss."

"I highly doubt that" he retorted back

As Mekky turned the corner she didn't seem to see Kimiko...but Rai did when she bumped into him after Mekky finished passing by.

"HI…"

"How long have you been there?" looking down at her, placing his hand across his chest.

"Long enough...um…thanks for defending me." Kimiko was rubbing the back of her, but looked up and smiled

"No problem Kiddo. I gotta tell, that girl is pushy!" he chucked

"Yeah..um... Rai..." she was cut off when he put his arm around her and walked her to her bedroom

"Come on, time for bed."

* * *

In the forest outside the Xiaolin Temple a lonely girl walked to a clearing._ "Oh that good for nothing boy... how dare me reject me and for what that little wench. Well I have two of his friends so that should be enough, and when I get my powers back he'll be mine too, they all will. That still leaves that girl...what to do with her? I will think of that later, but I better get back before those fools realize I'm gone and this body needs to rest..." _She walked back to the temple and went to bed.


	4. So Close, Yet So Far

**Chapter FOUR: So Close, Yet So Far** _(How Do You Like It So Far Remember This Is My First So Be Nice)_

* * *

"Good Morning, everybody and Kimiko." Mekky shouted when she got up for breakfast. "What's on the agenda for today? Are we going to practice with the Shang Gong Wu, or go after that idiot and that witch lady, or practice with the Shang Gong Wu?"

"They are going to have a free day!" Master Fung interrupted "My young ones have been very busy and need a break, besides they have hardly have gotten a chance to know you and you are leaving tomorrow so you all can enjoy today." He bowed and left

"That sounds like fun huh, Raimundo?" Mekky seemed to magically appear next to Rai and was leaning against him.

"Oh yea barrels of it!" he said sarcastically before he started beating his head on the table

"I shall spend time with you to Mekky! It would be my honor to **es-**cort anywhere you wish to go!" Omi bowed and offered a hand to her.

"Oh I'm sure she's already been es-corted all around town already, Omi." Kimiko snorted finishing her bowl of rice.

Mekky didn't like that innuendo so she scooted closer to Raimundo. "Um thanks Omi, but I think I would like Rai here to es-cort me today. She did her death grip on his arm again.

Raimundo snaked his arm back and then his body under the table, "Girl I'm not es-corting you anywhere. Got that? I'm going back to bed."

The rest of the day was pretty laid back, and everyone was in their own places in the garden. Kimiko was sitting under a tree texting her many friends from Japan, when she felt a presence behind her. "Can I help you?" she asked with looking.

"I was just wondering if two friends could talk for a bit." it was Raimundo

"About what pry tell?" She asked again, she was trying realy hard not to type what he or she was saying nor trying to say what she was typing either.

"Ya know...stuff." he took a seat next to Kimiko and laid back against the tree trunk, which was freakishly close to where she was.

"Did you have a topic in mind?"

"Ya...one." he said as he turned over and looked up her, he assumed that she was done sending her text because she finally looked up at him

"Yes, Raimundo…?" His eyes were like a beautiful anime creature on a brand new video game her father was developing, _'He has the most gorgeous green eyes ever.'_

_'She has the most beautiful blues eye ever'_ the way the afternoon sun hit her face, illuminated her eyes. Rai was getting lost in her eyes; he forgot what he came over to talk to her about. "Have you noticed something strange about Omi and Clay?"

Raimundo's pupils suddenly became two large faces of Clay and Omi, her bubble of happiness was popped. She shook her head and went back to texting.

"What about them?"

"They've been acting…", sitting up."…weird..."

"They're always weird, what's the big difference today?" putting her phone down next to her.

"Well..." they both glanced over at both Clay and Omi they were just staring at Mekky with wide eyes and weird looks "It's like they're under some kind of spell or something, and I think she tried to put one on me before." turning back and putting his head down.

"Rai I'm sorry." putting her hand on his knee

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything." putting his hand on top of hers

"Yea well I should've, when that scank tried to make a move on _my_ Raimundo- I mean you!" she said as she got up and started walking around

"Wait what did you say?" getting up and following her. Raimundo grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Her head was still down, but he was getting real close

"Nothing..." she said quickly, turning her head away. She reached up and put her hands on his chest trying to push him away.

"What did you mean by 'your'?" he asked holding her hands

"Well..I..um..." Raimundo grasped her chin and lifted it up to his face, then got real close to her face and was leaning down for a kiss.

_'I think he's going to do it this time'_ she thought

"HI GUYS!" They were interrupted yet again this time it was Mekky, "Whatcha doin?" Raimundo and Kimiko pulled away trying not to make things arkward.

"We were trying to talk!" Kimiko said with attitude

"Doesn't look like _talking_ me."

"See ya later Kim." Raimundo walked off leaving the two girls alone.

"What is your problem?!" Kimiko asked

"Nothing, I don't have a problem! What's yours?" Mekky stated angrily

"I don't have a problem. My life was just fine until you came along and screwed it up!"

"Oh yea, what did I do?"

"You came here and tried to take over! You've corrupted the mind of my friends!"

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible." she said flipping her hair back

"Whatever, just stay away from me and my friends ok!" With that Kimiko stomped off.

_"That girls more trouble than she's worth but I know to take care of her."_


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter FIVE: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

**Raimundo's P.O.V.**

That night when I was trying to sleep I heard a sound from outside my room. I wasn't really sleeping so I decided to go check it out. When I looked to see what it was Omi, he was sleep walking, but to where I didn't know. So I followed. We were almost outside when I saw Clay standing there far ahead waiting for Omi. Then I saw Kimiko, she was following Omi. I called out to her and we started to follow both of them together.

**Kimiko's P.O.V.**

We finally figured out where they were going it was the Shang-gong-wu room. "What's in there that they need to go in the middle of the night to get?" Rai asked me I didn't know we continued to watch. We were stationed out the door of the room. Omi and Clay finally stopped and sat down on the ground. As I looked around I saw another person in there with them. "Who's that?" Rai asked me again. I shook my head and continued to watch. The figure turned around...I couldn't who it was...Mekky!

_"Finally I can be reborn! I can get out of this body and take over the world! LET THE SACRAFASE BEGIN!"_

"SACRAFACE!" Kimiko and Raimundo said at the same time. "See...see I told you she was evil!" Kimiko yelled

_"The Xaiolin Warroirs!"; _Mekky shouted with an evil gasp

"That's right and were here to stop...whatever it is you're doing!" Rai said trying to sound heroic

"You're a real hero Rai. Anyway what are you doing Mekky!"

_"Mekky? Ah...yes...I am still in this body_!" With that 'Mekky' floated in the air, her eyes glowed a bright red and a ghostly form flew out while Mekky's body fell in the ground. _"I AM YAWU! WUYA'S SISTER!"_

"WUAY'S SISTER!" Rai and Kimiko said the same time "See Kimi we got to stop doing that" Rai added

Yawu, used her powers and lefted up Kimiko and put her in a cage she made. "Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted "What are you go to her and my other friends?"

_"Nothing to her, but your other friends I will devour their souls."_

"No...You can't do that!" Kimiko shouted from her airborne cage

_"Oh yes I can, once they make a vow of love to me I will devour their souls. You see unlike Wuya, I will be human again once I devour the souls of my adoring fans, your friends in this case."_

"We won't let you get away with this!" Rai shouted

_"You, my handsome warrior, won't have a choice in a few minutes."_

"What do you mean?" he asked backing away. Yawu grabbed Raimundo by his neck and attached him to a wall in the room. When she left go, left behind a clawed hand to keep Raimundo pinned where he was

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shouted from her cage and trying to break free. "What are you going to do him!"

_"Nothing now, I'm saving him for later. First, the others." _Yawu flew down to Clay and Omi she grabbed them and held them up. _"How do you feel about me?" _she asked looking them in the eyes.

"We love you...we love you. We devote our lives to you and forsake all others." they sounded like zombies.

"Stop it!" Rai called out from the wall. It didn't work Omi and Clay started to glow red and then she sucked their souls out right before our eyes then she dropped them. Rai and Kimiko just watched their lifeless bodies drop to the ground just like Mekky's had.

_"Ah there's nothing like fresh souls in the middle of the night. It does good to a body, to quote Omi."_

"BITCH! GIVE THEM BACK THIER SOULS!" Kimiko shouted.

_"Sorry sweetie I just need one more..."_ looking up at Raimundo. She flew up and grabbed his face.

"What are you going to do?" he asked panicky

_"You'll see." _She started kissing Rai passionately. Kimiko watched in horror, there was nothing she could do...but try and get out.

"FIRE!" she attacked the cage but with no use. She stopped and continued to watch. When Yawu finally let go they both watched and waited to see what he was going to do.

"OH MY GOD! Have you or your sister EVER heard of mouthwash?"

"Yes! Go Rai!"Kimiko shouted.

_"What? Why didn't it work?"_

"Because I'm already in love with someone else!"

Everybody turned their eye to the cage in the corner. "You...you love me, Rai?"

"Well duh Shorty, it's always been you." he said sweetly reaching a hand out to her

"I love you too." holding her hand as to reach, it was pointless, Kimiko knew that she couldn't get to Raimundo no matter how hard she tried.

_"Oh right, already! This is making me sick! Hmmm if the kiss didn't work maybe the potion will" _

"Potion?" they said at the same time. "See that's why I love you Kimi, we think alike!" Rai added

Yawu poured a small glass of the potion and offered it to Rai.

"Ummm...no thanks I don't drink, it's bad for the kidneys."

_"HAHAH You don't really have a choice." Yawa _tried to shove the drink down his throat, he struggled. Raimundo shoved the drink and again and even tried to kick it out of her hand. She finally grabbed his nose and forced it upwards and down the drink down his throat.

"No! Raimundo!" Kimiko shouted from the cage, her eyes started to tear up at the thought of losing Rai to this haggy witch.

_"Now how do you feel?"_

"I...I...love…Kim...Kimiko!" Raimundo raised his head and had the same glowing eyes that Clay and Omi had earlier

_"What!"_

"I LOVE KIMIKO! I LOVE KIMIKO...I DEVOTE MY LOVE TO HER AND FORSAKE ALL OTHERS!"

_"NO IT CAN'T BE!"_ Yawu screamed. She put her hands around Raimundo's neck and started choking him.

"Kimkiko no matter what happens remember: I do love you." he said gasping for air

"I love you too Rai."

Raimundo was about to black when he heard a fate "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" In the background, it was Mekky, the real one. She used the Shang-gong wu on Yawu and made a black hole form behind her.

"How dare you?!" Yawu screamed as she was being sucked in. Once she disappeared everything went back to normal. Rai was sent to the ground and Kimiko was released from her cage and the boys' souls were returned.

"What in the universe has happened?" Omi asked as he got up.

"I feel like I just got kicked in the face bya thousand pound bull."

Kimiko, Rai, and Mekky walked over to them. "Are you guys okay?" Kimiko asked as she helped pick Omi up.

"Nothin a weeks worth of sleep won't fix." Clay responded

"Yes I have an ache in my head, as well." said Omi.

"Don't worry cause the story were about to tell you won't help!" Rai added

"Well guys it's been real, sorry bout...ya know." Mekky said as she started for the temple exit when Kimiko stopped her.

"Mekky wait, I just wanted to say thanks for saving us how were you able to send Yawu away and where'd you send her?"

"I sent her to the farthest reaches of space and how I did it, well...I am Master Fung's niece. They share a quick giggle, a quick hug and then she was gone.

Sitting under the tree Rai was there thinking of what happened and about-

"Hey...how are you?" Kimiko asked sitting down next to him.

"Fine. Of course it's not every day I get strangled, strung up by my neck and force to be some witch's ghost puppet boy so..." he joked

"Yea know. Um Rai, back at the temple last night…-" she couldn't finish, Raimundo grabbed her and kissed her, deeply and passionately. Kimiko was all in a daze, "What was that for?"

"That was for two reasons: In case we got interrupted again and cause last night...I meant every word Kimiko."

"I was just checking..." she smiled and kissed him back

_'FINALLY!'_ the two thought. They stayed sitting under the tree, with Kimiko in his arm until it was time for lunch

THE END!


	6. ANNOUCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
